Hate for Love
by 5FreakyFingers
Summary: Tatiana and her best frind,Ellie, both go to high school togethor. They live in La Push, Washington, on the reservation. She completely and absolutley hates Paul Lahote. He ends up turning, and imprints on her. How ironic... Please R&R. Updates are...uh...i try to update when i can... Not as bad as it sounds xP
1. Stupid Classroom!

**A/N This is my first fan fiction evvaa! I hope you like it! :P**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :( (OR IT'S CHARACTERS)**

**Chapter 1 (Tatiana's POV)**

"Tat, wake up!" I groan and stuff a pillow over my head."Get Up! You have to get ready for school!" My mom shakes my shoulder. "Go away!" I yell, my voice muffled by my pillow. "huh." My Mom huffs and leaves the room. After a few seconds I get up, shoving my blanket off to the side.

I stumble to the bathroom, and start brushing my teeth. After brushing for a few minutes, I spit and rinse. I keep my toothbrush on the counter, it sounds gross, but it's kept on a rag. Anyway, time for a nice warm shower. I grab a fluffy, blue towel and put it on the towel rack by the shower. The water feels amazing. Today is Monday which means I stayed up till four in the morning last night finishing homework. I'm just a procrastinator when it comes to work, I won't work on homework till like twilight or even later sometimes. I lather my hair with Suave shampoo and conditioner, and quickly shave my pits. I get out wrapping my towel around myself. I decided to throw on a pink v-neck with a white tank top underneath. Hmm, I wonder…

"Mom!" I yell. "Yes," She yells back from downstairs. "What's the temperature?" I ask. "Seventy degrees!" She answers back. I pull on a pair of cut-off short shorts.

Wow! It's surprisingly warm today. You see, I live in La Push, It's in Washington. I don't know if you heard, but it's not exactly the warmest place on Earth. It's actually very rainy here. La Push is a reservation, we moved here like two years ago. I had to move here with my parents and little sister because of my dad's job. It's not too bad, except for the fact that I absolutely HATE Paul Lahote.

I mean seriously he is such a pain in the butt! He's this boy that goes to the same high school as me. He's in two of my classes along with the same lunch! I'm usually not a complainer but if you had to deal with that _thing _growing up, then it just really sucks. The good thing is that he hasn't been to school for weeks now, I have no idea why but at least I don't have to see him.

"Tatiana, you have like five minutes left!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. Ugh! I walk back into the bathroom and add some black eyeliner to the waterline of my eye. I also add some grey eyeshadow giving me super cute smoky eye thing going on. I throw on my pair of worn out pair of converse, and dash down the stairs. "Honey, it's time to go." My mom tells me while handing me a brown bag. "Breakfast for the way." She gives me a warm smile. "Thanks mom." I wrap my arms around her for a quick hug. "Bye!" I yell as I grab my stuff and hop out the door. Hm, Purse? Check. Book bag? Check. Breakfast? Check. Well, it looks like I have everything. Breakfast is an egg and bacon sandwich. Yum! I walk to school every morning, but I don't go alone. I always walk with my best friend Ellie. Her full name is Elianna Aida Smith.

I stuff the sandwich down my throat and finish it in like three bites.

"Tatiana!" I turn around to see Ellie hobbling towards me, crutches helping her walk. A huge black cast on her foot. "What happened to you?" I giggle. "I tripped down the stairs." She says with a huff. "Oh my god, of course you did." I mock punch her in the arm. She wobbles a little, but doesn't fall. Wow, she is off balance. I lean back and look at her book bag. Dang! That thing's freakin' huge! "Here, give me your book bag." I tell her, not giving her a chance to answer before stopping her and shoving her bag off her back. "Thanks." She muttered. After a few minutes of walking in silence we finally make it to the School. We end up sitting down on a bench on the side to wait until the bell rings. "We have a biology test today right?" Ellie asks. "Yeah." Me and Ellie have a lot of classes together. Biology being one of them, but the worst part is that Paul is also in our biology class. We have it for first period too.

"I wonder if Paul is going to actually come today." She says while yawning. "I hope not." I scrunch up my nose in disgust. "Why was it that you hate him again?" She asks turning her body to look at me. "Well, last year I was walking down the stairs when he puts his foot out and trips me. I sprained my ankle!" I yell towards the end of my explanation. I also threw my hands up in the air wildly. She just giggled. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot." She says while laughing even more. "Quit it, or else I'll-

_DING DING DING _

**~oOo~ **

Since we don't have homeroom here we go straight to first period. Me and Ellie got stuck behind the huge crown of students, so as soon as we stepped into the classroom the bell rang.

"Good morning, students. As you know we are having a biology test today. Please get out a pencil or pen along with a sheet of paper." Our teacher, Mrs. Crow, announced. We hurried to get into our seats. I know right, everything here has a stupid name! La Push, Mrs. Crow?

We have been studying mitosis of white fish blastula. We even have to look into the microscope for the last part of the test.

There were loud footsteps coming into the classroom. I looked up and suddenly wished I hadn't. Just my luck! Paul Lahote actually came to school today! Except, he's changed. He got taller, and had way more muscles. He got friggin' huge! Holy crap, is it just me or is he totally hot! I heard a small giggle and turned to glare at Ellie, but she just shrugged. Paul sits in the chair right next to me, on my left side. Ugh! I hate him so much!

"And why, may I ask, were you late?" The teacher spat with narrowed eyes.

"No, you may not ask." He said cooly while walking to his desk.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter." He replied, a piece of paper in his hand as he placed it on his desk.

"Another remark like that and I'll send you to the principal's office." She continued.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." He said in mock horror, while waving his hands around. I had to laugh at that one.

The teacher just ignored him and started to pass out the test.

"Hey Blondie, got a pencil I can borrow." Paul whispered to me. I hate when people call me Blondie. I crossed my arms and stared the other way.

"And why would I give _you _a pencil? Plus, I have a name you freak on steroids!" I sneered. I turned around in my chair, so that I was facing him, and threw my eraser at him. I was really aiming for his head, but it hit the wall behind him instead.

Wondering why he didn't do anything, I looked up at him. He was staring at me, no scratch that, he was gawking at me. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped in what looked like shock. After what seemed like forever, he collected his expression back together and leaned over his chair for the eraser. "Here." He whispered, handing the eraser to me.  
After I got my test I started immediately. From the corner of my eye I could see Paul look up at me. I thought he would look away after a few seconds but he didn't. It was already ten minutes into the test and he still hadn't stopped staring. This is ridiculous! "Take a picture it'll last longer, Buffy the steroid slayer!" I yelled across the quiet room at his now shocked expression. I didn't feel bad for yelling at him like that, maybe he shouldn't have been staring at me like the dumb-butt he was. Some of the other kids chuckled quietly at their desks. "SSSSSHHHHH..."

I heard a soft thud, and looked back to see Ellie falling out of her chair. She was clutching her side and laughing. No one seemed to notice, because she sits in the back row.

Rolling my eyes I returned to my test. Well, at least Paul wasn't staring at me anymore.

After about half an hour, it was time for the microscope part of the test.

"I have assigned you all patners for this part of our test. Ellie and Logan, Anna and Brittany..." Mrs. Crow droned on.

I pretty much zoned out until I heard her say my name. "... -Tatiana and Paul..." NOOOOOOOOOO!

I turned to glare at Paul, he was smirking back. I hate you, I mouth silently to him. Love you,too, he mouthed back. Ugh! I had to get stuck with Paul.

* * *

(Paul's POV)

This is so cool! I got into an argument with my mom a few weeks back. During the argument I combusted into a giant werewolf! A wolf!

_We get it, we get it. Being a werewolf is totally awesome, now shut up! Quil whined. _

_Yeah! Jacob agreed._

I'm still getting used to the fact that they can hear my thoughts while I'm in my wolf form. I haven't been going to school eithor. Sam had to fill me in on everything. He also warned me to control my temper, because I don't know if you knew this, but I can be quite a hot head sometimes.

_You got that right. Quil stated. _

I growled, easily silencing him. I easily lose my temper, and a lot of people tend to get intimidated by me now. The pack included.

_You have to got to school tomorrow. _Sam's voice filled my head. Ugh! School sucks!

I transformed back to my human self, and quickly untied the clothes that I had fastened around my ankle. I had a pair of old sweatpants that I quickly threw on. I went inside my house and quickly jogged to my room, nearly hitting my head on the door frame.

Ever since I turned into a wolf, I've changed. I got way taller and my muscles grew freaking huge! Not that I was a wimp before, I just got... bigger. I have to duck whenever entering a door or just anywhere. It's very annnoying.

I also just found out about something called imprinting. It's when you find your soulmate. I'm still not sure about it,yet.

I fall onto my bed, face first, and quickly fall asleep.

There's a bright light in my room and I rolll over to cover my eyes. It doesn't work, so I get up and stretch.

The light is coming from my window, oh crap! What time is it?

I quickly jump out of bed in search of my phone. I find it under a pile of dirty laundry.

I'm late for school! I quickly throw on a tight fit t-shirt, I need new clothes since I'm huge now, and replace my sweats with a pair of faded jeans. I grab my wallet, bookbag,keys, and sandals before I head out the door. I hop into my truck and speed off.

Ugh! Why didn't my mom wake me up, she already gets up for work.

As soon as I park my car I jump out and march to class.

Class already started, so wen I barge into the classroom everyone is staring at me.

"And why, may I ask, were you late?" Mrs. Crow asks me. Oh yeah, she's definately mad. I don't care anymore, she can go suck a toe.

So with my smart mouth I reply, "No you may not ask." and simply head to my seat.

"Exscuse me?" The teacher was competly shocked. Whatever.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter." I roll my eyes.

"One more remark like that and I'll send you to the principal's office." She spits out.

This lady is seriously getting on my nerves. "Ooh, I'm so scared." I waved my hands around a little. I heard a few people laugh. She sighs to herself, but doesn't say anything. That's what I thought.

I don't have a pencillllll... Ughhh! Could this day get any worse.

I'll just ask Tat. I lean over in my chair to ask her. "Hey, Blondie. Got a pencil I can borrow?"

She crosses her arms and very obviously looks the other way. "And why would I give _you _a pencil? Plus, I have a name you freak on steroids!" She answers, still looking away. She did not just go there.

I don't even know why she hates me. I mean yeah I _did_ trip her on the stairs causing her to tumble down and sprain her ankle, but I got dared to! Plus, that was _last_ year!

~oOo~

"Dude, I bet you wouldn't do it." Embry challenged.

He had another thing coming because _I _never back away from a challenge."  
"Oh really? You think I won't do it?" I asked him, my eyberows raised.

"Psh, I _know _you won't do it." He smirked. I waited for the next person to walk by, then stuck my foot out in the middle of the stairs. She tumbled down, and was clutching her ankle as she hit the bottom. Oh crap! I didn't know she was going to fall _that _hard. So me and Embry ran away.

~oOo~

I was about to tell her off, when she turns around and throws her eraser, I immediatley froze. It's not beacause of the eraser, psh it didn't even hit me, it was because of her. She looked up at me and I don't know what came over me, I just sat there staring at her like an idiot.

I didn't realize she was so... beautiful. She has misty silver eyes, and waist length, blond hair. She had long lashes with some eyeliner lining her bottom lids.

After a while I grab the eraser from off the floor and handed it to her. "Here. " I whisper, my voice decided to stop working. I try to focus on the test but I can't, not with this gourgeous chick sitting next to me. Forget the test, I glance a look in her direction. She's just so... _Perfect. _I can't help but to stare at her, I could stare at her forever if time allowed. After a long time I'm still staring, I just can't seem to look away. I notice her eyes change from a gentle silver to an electric green. She finally turns to me with a furious expression on her face, why is she mad! What did I do?!

"Take a picture it'll last longer, Buffy the steroid slayer!" She spits at me. Oh... I quickly look away, inwardly groaning. Why am I acting like such a freaking_ weirdo_? I few people laugh, but I try to ignore them. Then, I hear a thud and glance back to see..Elllie was it?... fall out of her chair, laughing very hard. Ugh! I'm such an idiot!

"I have assigned you all patners for this part of our test. Ellie and Logan, Anna and Brittany, Michael and Stephan..." I wait and listen to the teacher to recite the entire list when I finally hear my name. And the greatest thing in the world happens. I get to work with Tatiana!

She turns around with a glare, and mouths the words 'I hate you', to me. Aw, how cute... I mouth 'Love you,too', back to her. She just rolls her eyes.


	2. Go out with me?

**A/N I am soo excited! Yay! Finally on chapta' two! That's right, two! Please R&R I would really appreciate it. XD Also, I will now be updating at least once a week, on every monday morning. I promise. :P Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, It would be fun to have owned them though, but you know what eva. :D Hmm… do i really need a disclaimer for every chapter... [-_-] Robot dude…**

(Tatiana's POV)

Finally, it's lunchtime! Classes were awful, and first period was just terrible! I had to actually _work _with Paul. _ew!_ I mean It was horrible, Paul is so annoying.

~oOo~

"It's uh..."

"Interphase." I finished for him. Paul does not know anything!

"Do you even pay _attention _in class?" I ask while rolling my eyes at him. I know that I'm being rude, but like seriously, we've been working on this for like three weeks, when he was still here. The worst part of it is that the last two and a half weeks was all review on the information we learned from the first half of the week! I admit that I am being very harsh, but I can't help it, I hate him with a burning passion.

"No, not really."

"hhuuuuuuhh, fine, give me the microscope." I sigh. He passes it to me, looking relieved.

"Thanks, at least I'll pass one part of the test." Is he for real?

"Did you seriously not understand any question, like _at all_?" I was pretty surprised by that.

"No, I told you. I do not pay attention in class." He pronounced each word slowly as if talking to a three-year old.

"Alright, I got it. Your stupid, I get that." I mumbled. For once I wasn't actually throwing glares or names at him, and he decides to be rude. But can you really blame me? The guy tripped me down the stairs, then ran away like nobody's business. Stupid Embry, stupid Paul. Embry was with him the entire time, so yes I dislike him very much.

"I'm sorry." He looked me in the eyes and said quietly. We sat staring into each others eyes for a few more seconds before I turned back to my work.

"Um, it's anaphase." I cleared my throat and said the answer.

His mouth pulled into a smirk. "I know, I'm hard to resist aren't I?"

He meant it as a rhetorical question, but I replied. "What?!" I glared at him. "No fudging way!"

"Okay everyone, turn in your test papers." Mrs. Crow announced. _Crap! _I quickly go through the rest and write down all of the answers. I turn it in just as fast, so that _it _wouldn't be able to copy the rest of the answers. He's so annoying. I start warming up to him, but he just keeps on at it.

I walk back to my desk and start to pack up my things. Paul looks like he's about to say something when the bell rings, I fly out of the classroom at lightning speed and head to my next class.

~oOo~

I'm waiting with Ellie in the lunch line. I gaze around the lunchroom, when I catch Paul staring at me. I quickly avert my eyes to the food I'm gonna buy.

"First period was so funny." Ellie started, when she noticed Paul staring.

I decide to pretend that I have no idea what she was talking about.

"I seriously fell out of my chair today." She continued. When I still didn't say anything she murmured. "Paul's still staring at you."

Ok, now that didn't surprise me. I turned around and glared at him. He smirked, so I lifted up my middle finger at him. He shrugged and turned back to Embry.

"What's the deal with him anyways?" Ellie asked me as I grabbed a medium-sized tray of nachos and a large plate of hot wings. Mm, my favorite.

"Well, he kept staring at me for about twenty minutes in class. Which I do _not _appreciate." I grumbled.

"Someone's in a bad mood." She giggled.

Ellie headed, well hobbled cause of the crutches, to our table after paying for a water bottle. "That'll be fifteen dollars." Mrs. Evalin, the lunch lady, said in a gravelly voice. I handed her the money and hurried to catch up to Ellie.

"Please, let's not talk about it. This is our last year here, and I finally get to ditch the psychopath." I said while sitting down in the end seat. Ellie sat across from me and just shook her head.

"What?" I asked her incredulously. "It's true, he's a maniac."

"No, I think he just likes you." She smiled.

"Right..." I looked at her like she was crazy. "That's why he tripped me down the stairs and ran like the wind. Along with Embry on his tail."

She sighs. "Ok, that's true. You got a point there. They _are _jerks. But I was just saying that he probably likes you, doesn't mean you have to like him back."

"Yeah, I never will." I huffed and started to eat, Ellie doing the same.

"Never will what?" A deep, sexy voice said from behind me. Ellie's head shot up so fast.

"Don't get wip lash." I muttered to her. Then, I turned toward Paul. I curled my lips into a fake smile and asked. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I do." After he fell silent for about a minute, I was growing impatient. "Well, what do you want?"

His grin turned into a smirk. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out this Saturday?"

I narrowed my eyes. "With who, exactly?"

"Myself, obviously." He rolled his eyes.

Hm... I pretended to think before saying my answer. "No." I said gently, turning back around to face Ellie. She had a smirk on her face, as she mouthed 'told you' I just rolled my eyes. I glanced back to see Paul with an expression of anger, arms crossed.

"Oh, you can go now." I shewed him off using my hand. He just cursed under his breath and returned to where Embry was sitting. I saw Embry throw his head back in laughter.

"That'll teach him, nobody messes with Tatiana." Ellie joked.

"You got that right." I grunted. "Hey Ellie aren't you hungry?" I just now noticed she only had a small sandwhich from home, and a water bottle she got from the line. Oh I forgot. I reached into my bag and pulled out two bottles of Mountain Dew. Ellie's, and my own, favorite. I tossed one to her.

"Thanks. And I didn't have enough time to head to the bank to get out enough money for lunch for the week, so I made this from my place." She finished while taking a few more bites from it. It looked like crap. I saw her grimace when she started chewing. "What kind of sandwhich is that?" I asked, a disgusted look clear in my expression.

"Uh...Tuna?" She asked. Ew!Last time I checked tuna wasn't brown.

"Nachos or hot wings?" I asked her.

"Nachos." She said after a minute of thinking. I slid the tray of nachos to her.

"Thanks." She told me.

Me and Ellie both lived in big, two story houses. I guess you could say our families are very wealthy. Our families work togethor, so we've been friends since like ever. We live where the bigger houses are, in La Push. Since me and Ellie are both eighteen, we each have our own bank accounts. Plus, we stil get allowences from our parents. For my eighteenth birthday my parents decided to get me a Jeep. Only my dream car!

"If you want, I'll go with you to the bank." I told her.

"You'll drive me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I didn't drive to school today because I thought that with such a beautiful day I just couldn't." I told her while finishing the last of my lunch.

"Thanks a bunch, just call or text me later. Also, it is a wonderfully, lovely day. " She told me.

"Sure thing, come to the bathroom with me?" I asked her, while holding out my hands, which had orange all over it. She got up from her seat and we walked to the bathroom. I plunged my hands into the cold water and scrubbed at them.

"Ok, c'mon Ell." I dried off my hands. Ellie limped out to wait for me in the hall. Just as I was about to step out, a massive figure blocked the doorway. He walked in and shut the door. Wait a minute, he?! I looked to see Paul towering over me. I tried to walk around him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Get out of here, this is the _Girl's _bathroom." I stated.

"Then go out with me , this Saturday." He told me.

"No!" I spat. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm again. "Ow." I flinched, he was gripping my arm very tightly.

He loosened his grip, but didn't quite let go. "Go out with me."

I sighed and pulled my arm fom his grip. It was a little red.

"When I want something, I always get what I want." He told me matter-of-factly.

"You know, I think that whatever drugs you're on are messing with your head." I smirked.

"Go out with me." He more damanded than asked. He was growing impatient. I knew I wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine." I huffed. Psh, Like I'm actually going to go out with him.

"Okay, I'll talk to you at lunch tomorrow." He added, while walking out. That knucklehead. I walked out of the bathroom, and almost walked into Ellie.

"So... What was that about?" Ellie grinned.

"Nothing, that idiot didn't let me leave until I agreed to go out with him." I grimaced. "It's like okay so he cares enough that he'll run away after tripping down the stairs, _on purpose, _then leaves for weeks, comes back and all of a sudden wants to _be with _me?! Is that not strange!?"

"Keep calm, and slow the bf." She told me.

"I am not throwing a bf...Well, anyways ~DING!~ The bell cut me off.

"We'll talk on the ride to the bank." Ellie said quickly before running off to hr next class.

* * *

Ok, I just have to get through gym and I can finally go home. I hurried to get dressed in shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. I also pull my hair up into a quick ponytail. _FssFss _The coach blows the whistle and everyone shuts up. "Everyone it's pouring outside so all of the classes are in the gym, including the boys." Ugh! I pull out my small, compact mirror and fix up my make up. "Okay everyone, in the gym!" Coach Sophia calls. Usually the boys are seperated from the girls, it's so much easier that way. I walk into the gym and quickly grab a volleyball. Hm..Who to play with? I spot Ellie at the other end of the gym chatting away with a boy named Mike. He's in my fourth period, though we never talk. I jog over to her. _  
_

"Hey, Ellie." I wave towars her.

"Oh, hi!" She smiles.

"Sup, Mike." I nod my head in his direction.

He grins. "Hi."

"El, wanna lay?" I ask, motioning towards the ball.

"Sure." She grins.

"She is like the queen of volleyball." I tell Mike, pointing to Ellie.

"Wanna play?" Ellie asks him.

"Yeah, okay." He quickly agrees.

"Hm...We still need more players." I gaze around the room, and see Jessica, Eric, Angela, Lauren, and Bella.

"I'll be right back." I run off to them.

"Sup guys, wanna play?" I motion to Ellie and Mike tossing the ball around.

"Sure." Bella answers.

We quickly make our way across the gym when I spot Seth. "Um, I'll be right back. You can start without me!" I yell at the end as I walk away.

"Hey, Seth." I jump onto his back and grab onto his neck.

"Oh hey." He laughs. Seth is a very good friend of mine. He's very tall, very warm, and very adorable! He's only fifteen and in tenth grade.

He was surrounded by a group of his friends, albeit being smaller than him, but still cute. Well, for tenth graders...Cuz I'm not a pedophile...

"Who's she?" His friends asked while looking me up and down, checking me out. A smile growing on their faces.

I smirk, " Too old for you."

They blush.

"Yeah, actually, I'm Tatiana." I wave, still gripping Seth's neck.

A chorus of 'sups' and 'hellos'' are their replies.

"Tatiana?" Crap! No! How did _it _find me?!

"Oh hi, Paul." I say in mock surprise. He smiles at me, but when he realizes that I'm on Seth's back gripping onto his neck, he frowns.

"Okay, I have to go. Bye Seth, and friends." I hop off Seth's back and make a run for it.

But, I'm not fast enough, apparentley, because Paul catches up to me. "So are date's still on fo Saturday right?" Paul asks me.

"Pchs No."

"What?! Why not!?" He asks me, a look of horror on his face.

"I only said that I'd go out with you so that you'd leave me alone." I mutter.

"Why don't you want to go out with me anyways? Have I done anything wrong to you?" He asks geting angry and, hmm, I don't know... desperate?

"Yeah you've done something wrong. I _hate _you with a burning passion!" I almost yell. He winces as if my words stung.

"Just go out with me for one night. If you like the date then we can continue going out, but if you don't you don't have to be with me. But, I at least want to be friends." He pleads.

"Fine..." I drag out the word. His face lights up. "On one condition." I add.

"Yes?" He asks me warily.

"You have to do whatever I tell you for the rest of the week." I stick out my hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." His massive hand nearly swallowing up mine as we shake hands.

"Ok, then first order is..." I walk around him and jump on his back, hanging onto his neck, so that I wouldn't fall down, and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Onward! To that group of loverly people playing volleyball." I announce pointing my finger in their direction.

He chuckles. "Your wish is my command o' wise one."


	3. A Very Interesting Day :)

**AAN Everyone I am so sorry! I have failed you all! and I promised I would update, I'm so ashamed. -dramatially poses- sob-sob- * Opens one eye -.O* I'M SORRY TATIANA! Ok, to make it up to you all, Wink Wink (Psst, Tatiana, that means you) And anyone else who have waited long anough to wait for this update, I have added a special Part at the end of the chapter. Tatiana really, and I mean, REALLY knows how to make a comeback. Lol, she even has the power to use it as a way to change a heartless beast into a pretty princess. **

* * *

(Paul's point of view)

_I've finally convinced Tatiana to go out with me!- Paul_

_Convinced!? More like demanded!- Embry_

_No way. She's just now realizing that I have done nothing wrong and that I am one smoking', sexy babe- Paul_

_Psh. Dream on lover boy. By the end, you were so desperate that you almost started begging!- Embry_

_You know what! Get out of my head Embry!- Paul_

_Aw, is Paul getting mad?!- Embry_

* * *

(Tatiana's pov)

This is gonna be a fun week. Yesterday me and Paul struck the 'agreement' that, well, you already know. Paul is totally going to regret this.

"Tatiana, why are you grinning like that? It's your evil grin." Ellie asked me through the loud music. Right now, I'm driving to school in my beloved jeep. The song Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé song Telephone was blasting through my speakers.

"Oh, nothing. I was thinking of different ways I could torment Paul for the rest of the week." I cackle.

She just shakes her head and laughs. I drove into the parking lot and easily found a spot next to the school. I continued singing as I opened my door and began gathering my stuff. We get out the car, stilll singing to the song, and I pass Ellie her crutches.

"The way you blowin' up my phone!-

"Hey, gorgeous." Paul interrupted my singing.

"I'll let this slide for now, but the next time you interrupt me while I am singing or even _talking_ for that matter, I _will _get you back, understand?" My glare was so fierce, and my voice was so menacing and low that Paul actually shrank away from me.

"Ok, understood." He held up his hands defensively.

"Good." I smiled. "Oh, and one more thing." I turn to him, a smirk making it's way onto my face.

"Yeah?" He asks, a stupid grin on his face.

"Carry this." I roughly shove Ellie's bookbag into his awaiting hands.

He sighs but doesn't argue, which makes me grin in return.

I hook arms with Ellie and we move on our way to the front of the school.

"So, it's only three days away till Saturday. huh?" Ell looks at me.

"Yeah." I grumble.

"Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad." She argues. That traitor!

"Or it could take a turn for the worst." I disagree, stubbornly.

"You know, I'm right here!" Paul huffs.

"_No, _we _never _noticed." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You know you don't have to be so mea-

"Do not say another word." I cut him off, putting a finger to his lips. "You do not know what a true _mean _person is. That much is obvious, because if anyone is mean here it's _you_."

"Bu-

"No. Can you please just shut the up!" I growl. He winces as if my words just attacked him, but doesn't argue any further. He just doesn't realize how much I resent him for tripping me down a flight of stairs.

"Just, if you know what's best for you, you would stay on my good side the best you can." I say in a softer tone. He smirked.

"Do I tick you off?" He asks innocently.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" I growl. "Ellie, walk faster." I whisper to her. She grins, we lock elbows, and we run like the wind. Well, she hobbles. We run as far and long as we can and duck by a large group of trees.

"Did-w-we-lose-hi-him?" I manage to ask through my quick breaths.

"Not a chance." I scream at the sudden voice and feel scorching hot hands on my waist before getting lifted up into the air. I was now being cradled against Paul's chest, my own chest heaving from the efforts of breathing. He was looking down at me, smiling.

"Put me down!" I whine, while banging on his chest. He chuckles, and dares to hug me even tighter into his chest. "C'mon, my face is gonna melt off down here." I cross my arms. The bell rings, and he starts to walk toward the school, finally looking away from me.

"Oh no you don't." I grab a handful of hair and tug as hard as I can. "Put me down!"

"Or what?" He asks looking back down at me.

"Or else our 'agreement' ", I make quotations with my fingers, "is off."

He looks horrified at the thought, before composing himself. "Fine." He grumbles and places me back on the ground. I run back to Ellie, who is standing not to far away.

"That stupid ape! I swear, that date on Saturday better be good. If it's not I am staying, as far as I can get, away from that creep!" I point bluntly at Paul. Ellie laughs.

"I bet you _would_ stay away from that dummy, if things don't go well." She smiles.

"I have ears." Paul glumly murmurs under his breath.

I slightly chuckle and go back to grab Paul's hand. "You better walk faster, slow poke, or your gonna be late." I tease while poking his chest when I said slow poke. He smiles a bit at that, and Ellie smirks at us before walking off as fast as she can manage.

"That's right! And don't come back you one legged grasshopper!" I shout to her. She turns around just long enough to stick her tongue out at me.

"Grasshopper?" Paul arches an eyebrow. I just shrug and pull him along.

As soon as we stepped over the threshold of the classroom, the bell rang. Whew, that was a close one. We quickly scurry, yes scurry, to our seats. decided to go on and on about her family life and her pet dogs, which I in fact, would rather be learning then listening to this crap. Yeah, I know, I actually want to do my work for once. Such a shocker! I slowly gaze across the classroom out of boredom and catch Paul looking at me. I show a small smile and wave. He smiles back, widely, if I might add. I continue my steady gaze across the classroom and notice another person staring at me, this time with hate. Can you guess who? Well, if you guessed Lauren Malory then Ding!Ding!Ding! You guessed it! She was throwing daggers at me, not literally, metaphorically speaking. I guess? Oh, that's right! She had a crush on him ever since...I don't know...ever. Ha!, that's the best I can sum it up. I'm guessing her and her "clique", "possy", "boyfriend stealing, pile of sluts." Whatever you want to call them, are going to confront me sometime today. Most likely gym.

"And Puffball is always trying to drink water from the- Ding! Finally!

I head off to Math class for second period.

* * *

Haha! Gym! Lauren and her gang of ugly are going in the same class as me. In the locker room I quickly change into a pair off gym shorts, a tank top, and pull my hair into a half ponytail. I also pull on an old pair of converse. The coach blew the whistle and again we were in the gym with everyone else.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tatiana." The girl standing behind me sneers my name. Ha! I knew they were going to say something! They're just going to end up getting humiliated in front of _everybody._

"Oh, hey Lauren." I act innocent with the fakest warm smile I can muster, as I turn around to face her.

"Don't, hey Lauren, me." She shoots.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you didn't like to say hello as a greeting. Will, sup, suffice?" I asked, a real smile forming on my face.

"That's not what I meant." She snapped. By this time more and more people were looking up at us. Most of them quite shocked that I'm talking to Lauren this way. Well, you see, for no apparent reason people started to back off from the group of 'popular', never having the strength to face them and tell them what they thought. But, today I'm going to change that.

"It's not?" I faked confusion.

"No, stupid. You know why I'm here. Your an idiot to think that you actually would have gotten Paul. He's always going to be mine, and I'm the person who rules _this _school, sister. So, why don't you just back off." Did she seriously just call me stupid and an idiot? She does not know who she is talking to. I can break her, you know what let's do. I mean she was the one who wanted to play this little game with me.

A huge crowd of people were surrounding us now, not that the teachers noticed. Their backs were facing us and they were in their own little world.

"Oh, really. I'm sorry that you think that I'm stupid for coming between you and this strange factuation that you have with Paul. By the way, I'm surprised that you came alone for once. Usually tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum are following your every step, because for some strange reason they just seem completely obsessed with you. Almost as obsessed as you are with Paul. You know what? I don't think anyone could possibly be as closely obsessed with someone as you are with him. Your just ridiculous! Thinking that the person you like is yours forever know matter what makes _him_ happy, as long as he gets stuck with you, even if he has to get kidnapped. Your just a sad sight to look at aren't you. Completely broken and twisted so much inside that there's no going back to the Lauren who once had a heart. Nope, all you have left is a cold, lifeless chunk of ice. You think people respect you here? Well, you're wrong, people comply to your every whim and whine because they don't feel like bothering with a bratty, narcissistic child, such as yourself." I finshed.

Everyone was looking at me completely shocked. I looked back at Lauren to see that her lip was quivering and her face had become all flushed. She wore a frown on her face and she looked like she was about to cry, and right on que she burst into tears. Sobs racking through her entire body. Everyone was just too shocked to say or do anything. They just continued staring, and it wasn't until now, that I noticed that Paul was in the front row looking at me in awe. We all kind of just stood there, frozen. I didn't realize how mean I could get, but when it comes to sticking up for myself I know how.

The coaches blew their whistles and we all went back into the locker rooms.

Lauren ran back, and headed into the bathroom with her changed of clothes. Tears still streaming down her face.

I walk to my locker and uickly change back into my black skinny jeans, black off-the shoulder t-shirt, and my black sandals. I hurriedly go into the bathroom, and I could hear crying coming from the middle one. I slowly open it. "Lauren?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." She says in a soft voice. I found her crouched on the floor, wiping her eyes with tissues.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry." She repeats herself in a voice a little stronger than before. "I'm sorry for saying those things. You're right. I am a a brat, and I always put myself before everyone else. I have no right to tell anyone what to do and I'm sorry for that. I'm just so used to getting what I want all the time, so finally when I wanted something, or should I say someone, that I couldn't have I just needed to have that control again. No matter the price, I never think about how things affect other people, I just think about how they affect me."

She just looked so sad and vulnerable, sitting on the floor defeated and pushed away by everyone.

"I forgive you." I whispered.

"You what?" She looked at me a bit shocked.

"I said I forgive you." I smiled and stuck out my hand for her to grab. She took it and smiled, too.

"Thank you." She laughed. "Also, I think you're right. About Rebecca and Alicia." She added.

"I know. I swear, those two seriously have some type of lesbian thing for you. How you even bother with them I don't know."

With that we both walked out the restroom and walked side by side to the locker room.

I have a soft spot for people who are left vulnerable and lost.

The bell rang signalling us that we could finally leave and get home. "Seeya" I waved to her and I headed off to my jeep.

* * *

**AN Haha! Weren't expecting that, were you!? lol, sorry Tatiana, I just had to add that in there. But, yeah. That was intense, bro. A fanfiction in which the stuck up Lauren Malory has finally learned the error of her ways. She actually has a heart, who knew? Please Review! And I'll try to update more! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Hey guys! I hope you liked chapter three ;) Now it's time for the good stuff! They go on their date in this chapter YAY! :D Btw, everyone, whenever I add italics in the beginning it's in wolf/pack mind. :))**

* * *

_Your girl really has a way with words.-Embry_

_Doesn't she? -Paul_

_She made Loren Malory _cry. _That's saying something. I have a feeling that I know who's gonna be in control in the relationship. -Embry_

_Yeah._ Sure._-Paul_

* * *

Paul's pov

Finally! It's the weekend! Tatiana put me through hell.

-Flashback-

_Tonight's gonna be a good night'_

I could hear my phone ringing with the new song that I updated as the ringtone, right when I get home from school.

"Hello?" I ask lazily.

"We're going shopping." I hear a somewhat demanding voice.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"Who do you think?" I hear a female ask aggravated.

"Embry?" I ask jokingly.

"Psh, like I'll ever even be in the same _league_ as Embry." I heard her say.

"So, Tatiana, we're going shopping?" I ask.

"That's correct, Pauly my boy." She confirms.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't have any money." I tell her honestly

"I knew you wouldn't, so when I took Ellie to the bank I also took some money out from my account. While I buy stuff, you'll hold all of my shopping bags for me." She told me in a matter-of-fact tone. And I thought_ I_ was supposed to buy my imprint stuff.

"Ok, fine. When?" I huff.

"Today, right now, at this exact moment." She told me. "Oh, I'm coming to pick you up in my Jeep. What's your address?"

"Um, actually, my house is right by the beach. House 157." I tell her.

"Great, I'll be there in ten minutes." With that, she hung up.

I decided that I would just leave on whatever clothes I had on from school. Most of my clothes consisted of fitted t-shirts and a loose pair of jeans.

-Eleven minutes later-

Knock! Knock! "Pauly boy, are you in there?" I hear someone ask from the front door. "Ugh, this better be the the right house." She mutters.

"Your a minute late." I smirk as I open the door.

"Let's go." She drags me to the car.

"Someone's in a happy mood." I remark sarcastically while sliding into the passenger seat.

"Shut up. I decided that I wanted to buy Ellie some clothes for her birthday." She

"Ok, I guess." I turn to stare out the window.

"The mall we are going to is in Port Angeles so it'll be a long drive.

~oOo~'

(The Mall)

Ok, by the end of this shopping trip, I ended up carrying about twenty bags back to her car. She also bought me a lot of, awesome, yet un-necessary clothes and/or accessories. (**Accessories as in belts everyone!** :p)

She got me leather jacket, some belts, a wolf wallet, and some more shirts. I said no to her buying anything for me, but she was so persisstent in buying it for me.

By the end of the whole day, when I finally came back home, my feet were on fire! I didn't even know such pain existed, but let me tell you, such pain exists my friend. I never want to go with a girl who has money to spend, to the mall. Ever.

-End of Flashback-

I still have nightmares about that day. I would dream that soemone was forcing me to go to the mall with them. Worst feeling a guy could have.


End file.
